When Love is Literally Around the Corner
by Flashattack567
Summary: "It's so weird, I met you only, what? 7 hours ago, yet here I am..on the roof in the most romantic setting I've ever been in. You're pretty incredible to be able to do that.." She said giggling to herself. LucyxOC! Two-Shot Warning: Fluff coming soon Rated: T Because of minor language. (Cover isn't mine.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'd like to present to you a cute little two-shot I made with a friend I roleplayed with. I take only half credit for this story. I don't own Lucy Heartfilia, FairyTail, or anything related!

We're on :

SomaxSilk

LucyTheKeyMage

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day along the Fiore rifts, the water was sparkling and the towns people were chatting. Along the streets there was a guy who seemed a bit out of place, not just in style but in looks. His eyes were soft a red, almost like a Vermilion. His hair was a light silver that was puffed slightly out, although it looked nice and combed down, it almost looked like a wolfs snowy white mane. His dark silver hoodie covered his top, all except for the part he had unzipped which showed his black T-shirt and dark steel chain silver necklace that looked like it had something tied to the bottom of it. As he was walking up the streets he was hearing a lot of talk about a guild that was close by, it happened to peak his interest and he always enjoyed a good chance to settle his mind. He quickly turned the corner to bump into a beautiful young lady, taking note of her silky looking blonde hair, for a moment he was in his own trance towards her, but he snapped out of it and caught the girls hand before she would fall back, not letting her fall over." Woah miss you alright?." The guy asked, with some headphones around his slightly brush off the soft voice he had."

The girl walked along the same path she always did. She skipped along the sidewalk, he blonde hair bouncing in her pigtails. She hummed a tune she heard playing not long ago at the diner she had just visited with her guildmates. She rounded a corner to looking off into the canal at which she almost fell into numerous time. At once she collided into what seemed a brick wall, "KYAAA!" She screamed falling backwards. She closed her eyes for impact, but soon felt a strong hand in hers. She regained her balance and looked at the man with which she had bumped into. She came to one conclusion, he was mighty fine. The girl searched for words when he asked her if she was 'alright'. "Um, I'm alright! I guess with my big head, I should be asking you!" She stuttered, giggling.

He blinked a couple of times before lightly laughing at her joke. He made sure she was completely standing up before letting go of her, tilting his head slightly as he observed the girl a little further, though he didn't put to much effort into it, he knew he was bad at judging most people first off anyways.

"Sorry about that.. I wasn't really paying attention I just wanted to find the strong guild as soon as possible, so i sped up at this corner, guess i should have made sure no one was coming down.. Heh..Sorry."

He did a light and soft bow towards her, and raised his head starting to walk past her, seeming like his interests were taking him away from her now, his mind drifting off back into it's own little zone, only something shaking him or calling towards him would have him snap back.

She smiled and watched him walk away. Sighing she inhaled his voice, his deep handsome voice. Realization hit her like a wall when she thought about what he had said. She looked up from the ground at which her head had fallen to, and saw he was already a block away.

The girl picked up one foot and jogged up to catch him, "Hey, Mr. Stranger sir..person with the sexy voice...I mean..YOU RIGHT THERE!" She shouted drawing unwanted attention.

She panted catching up to him. A look of question on his face, "I'm...I'm from that guild! F-fairytail!" She said while showing the guild mark on her hand.

He blinked a bit, a slight blush along his normally pale skin from the unwanted attention of those around and from the girls own words.

He quickly put his hand over her mouth and lightly chuckled looking around. He moved his hand away when everyone started to continue on with there day, his blush fading a bit as he raised his head and looked at the girl.

"Wait you're from this really strong guild I've been hearing all about?.. I did want to fight someone from it to test my own skills..after all what kinda hunter would i be if i couldn't at least put up a great fight." He points to himself laughing slight as it was a slightly terrible joke.

" Well anyways miss with the beautiful hair, can you take me there then ?."

The girl gaped at him scratching her cheek with her index finger. She looked down blushing and shuffling her feet. "Ano, i-if you just follow me..I can Fairytail show you.." she stuttered.

The girl stopped and face palmed, "I mean, I can show you FairyTail!" With those words she held her face down low, sulking on the inside. I definitely blew it... She said to herself

He laughed a bit more, a smile still moving across the mans lips. He turned and started following her by walking backwards, a weird way of following someone but it seemed like he didn't wanna feel behind

"The names Soma... Soma Izoyai, I like you miss you make me laugh, you got a cute name to match those eyes ?" He asked with a slight hum in his voice, not minding that he just called the girls eyes cute, he figured she wouldn't hate the compliment anyways.

She giggled at the way he was walking and learned his name. "Soma?" -Hot Damn, this guy gets better with every word. The girl then blushed at his flirtatious actions, thinking she might kill some time before they got to the guild she said, "Hm, if you can guess it correctly within 3 tries..I'll think of something awesome to give you." With that she grinned at him.

Soma looked back to see the grin on her lips. He had to think about it for a second. He didn't know her guild that well yet so it wasn't something he could cycle through..she did look a bit like someone he has seen before but he was terrible at guessing, some might even say he had the worst luck at guessing

"Well I can try but i really doubt i'll get it..okay lets see... Lucia, Luna, Lucy, Lulu, Casey, Mishi." He said, using all three of his guess at once and even a couple more, turning to walk normally by her side.

"Casey is my last guess for sure. "

She smirked at him and sighed, "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Member of the famous FairyTail guild, part of the legendary Team Natsu, Celestial or Stellar Mage, in the flesh." She said giving him a two finger salute.

He saluted her back and decided to at least do the same "Soma, Soma Izoyai, Member of no guild and leader of the silver crows, magic user of the space magic at you're service."

He did a little bow and raises his head chuckling a bit, starting to walk past her "Come on lets get to this strong guild I wanna see it for myself."

Lucy grinned at him, "If you'd look around you'd see that we're already here." She said laughing. She pointed to the tall guild hall.

(A/N: Everything I'm about to say is total bologna) "Tada, the FairyTail guild hall, established in X782 when the guild Phantom Lord attacked it. Still stands after our 7 year gap.." She paused sighing."And if you just open those big brown doors, I'll introduce you to the mightest Dragon Slayer you'll ever see."

Soma give a light nod, and stayed by her side as they went towards the big brown doors. "I see.. a dragon slayer huh?..Now that's something I've heard about." He got a grin across his lips, it was different from previous times he had smiled. This one seemed like he was content with being a fighter and it looked like it even made him quite happy.

"Lucy right?, after this we should have a date, i'm moving into this town so it might be nice to get and know a few of you guys."

"D-date?" she choked on her words."Um..sure.." She opened the doors blushing. Lucy's reflexes went in immediately and ducked from a chair flying towards them.

"THIS IS FAIRYTAIL ON A GOOD DAY!" She shouted over the noise of beer drinking, fighting, partying, and music.

Soma caught the chair and set it down as he chuckled from all the happy expressions. "THEY SEEM LIKE THEY HAVE A LOT OF FUN !." He shouted out at Lucy, starting to walk towards the madness he saw in front of him, avoiding most of the things being tossed about.

Lucy directed him to her salmon haired friend, "NATSU!" She said prying him off of a ripped shirtless man. "Oi, Luuccyyy!" he said struggling. "Gray said some mean things!" agitated he stuck out his bottom lip cutely. She sighed and put her hand on her hips, "I don't care about your problems with Gray. I want you to meet Soma." She said motioning him to her new friend, "Soma, this is Natsu Dragneel, the Dragon Slayer."

He walked over and stood in front of the dragon slayer, staring at him for a moment before extending his hand "You're a strong guy right?, I've heard a lot about these dragon slayers and I wanna take you on for myself !" He kept his hand extended wondering if the man before him was the kind who even shook hands.

Natsu gripped his hand and smiled, "I guess I'm pretty much a big deal, huh?" He said rubbing the back of his neck. Lucy sighed and slapped him on the arm, "Can you at least try to be modest?" She said angrily. Natsu frowned,"Whatever, Luce...So tell me Soma, you wanna duel?"

Soma gave a quick nod, his red eyes burning up with a passion now "AW HELL YA I DO." He jumped back and started to snicker, his hoodie blowing back a little bit from a aura starting to come out of him. It was a light blue with silver streaks in it, and the aura was strong enough that most people who stared at it to long would actually feel themselves getting a headache." Lets do it!, Lucy can judge it all."

Lucy grinned at her teammate, "Natsu, you can do this!" She said with motivation.

"ALRIGHT, FIGHT!" Natsu grinned and charged at Soma with an Iron Fist. They collided making dust and smoke spread throughout the guild.

Starting to trade blows with Natsu, Soma didn't know anything about this guy but he could feel the force behind his fists. He snapped his fingers at the same time, almost at a sonic speed, two small blue circles formed around his back but right as he was about to do anything a barrel of beer hit him in the back of the head and poured onto Natsu, Soma falling face first into the ground."O-Ow."

Lucy fell onto the floor laughing, "Did that just happen?!" She shouted.

The guild became silent, watching the stranger fall down. The only sound was Lucy's laugh echoing in the hall.

Lucy wiped a tear from her eyes and lifted herself off the floor. She walked over to Natsu and helped him up. He sighed and accepted her hand. She then bent over Soma and smiled, "Plot Twist, eh?"

He jumped up and dusted himself off, chuckling a bit. "Well it was fun while it lasted but i guess a full battle right here in the open would be bad anyways, others could get dragged into it."

He rubbed the back of his head feeling a bit shy towards everyone as he figured he should have been a bit calmer up to this point. "Either way it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Lucy introduced Soma to the guild and they were delighted to have another person come through. Many were surprised that someone like him was trying to fight Natsu.

When Lucy finished introducing everyone she sat on the balcony that overlooked the city of Magnolia with Soma. She hung her legs over the edge of the guild, humming.

He sat beside her and pointed to the sky. "I'm not good at guessing but I am good at tricks, wanna see something pretty freaking amazing?." He asked her with a sly smile along the corner of his lips, his red eyes gazing at her softly as the gentle breeze blew his snowy white hair into the wind.

She sat shoulder to shoulder with him and narrowed her eyes at his question. With a wry grin herself she asked, "Like what?"

Soma snapped his finger three or four times, it seemed to happen so quickly. "Just look at the sky." He continued to point up, and in a few seconds light explosions of different colors started to form in the sky, some even mixing to make dark colors like silver all around the sky, the magic falling down like little drops of rain that vanished before they made it towards the building.

Lucy gaped at the beautiful sight, "Sugoi.." She breathed.

Lucy tilted her head, resting it on his shoulder and gazed at the stars. "I have a huge thing for constellations..Since Celestial Spirits are...constellations." She said, everywhere her voice getting quieter.

He blushed a bit feeling her head on his shoulder but he got use to the feeling, lightly snapping to start forming something in the sky, a small Zodiac sign of Aries was first a beautiful red color shining like a night light off of the Symbol. "Well then you'd get a kick out of all the things my magic can do."

She smiled at the signs in the sky humming to the song she sang earlier. After a few minutes of very comfortable silence she said, "It's so weird, I met you only, what? 7 hours ago, yet here I am..on the roof in the most romantic setting I've ever been in. You're pretty incredible to be able to do that.." She said giggling to herself.

He blushed darker and twirled his snowy white hair along his finger tips shaking his head. "Oh trust me it would be a lot harder with anyone else... you just happen to like the things I do."

He smiled softly and caused the small set of constellations to explode into a beautiful color that formed a falling star into Soma's hand. "Maybe our life's were meant to be entangled."

Lucy looked at him, her face only inches from his, "I do in fact love your magic, it's very beautiful.." She said gazing at him. "I'm glad I ran into you.."

He closed his eyes, able to feel a bit of her soft breath along his skin. "Well it's a good thing we did meet..otherwise how was i gonna have a date for tomorrow?, and... my magic isn't really that great i'm good at tricks like these with it ."

Lucy put her head back on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "No matter what, it's still pretty cool." She said softly.

They stayed there, talking, taking in the atmosphere, and just enjoying each other's presence. Soon they heard someone clear their throat. Lucy turned around to see none other than Erza Scarlet.

Lucy yawned, "Oh, hey Erza.."

Soma turned around and the first thing he saw was the girl's titanium armor. He lightly stuck his hand up into the air and gave a light wave with a slight smile along his lips. "Hello there Miss Erza, we met a little bit ago I'm Soma." He felt it getting a bit colder outside and he started to unzip his black hoodie, putting it on Lucy, why still looking over at Erza's direction.

Lucy blushed at his actions and smiled at him,"Is there something you need?"

Erza grinned at the two and said, "The guild's locking up, if you two want to go home tonight, I suggest you better leave. And Miss Erza...Really?"

She scoffed then turned away from them, "Lucy, don''t let your hormones control you!" She shouted while running down the stairs.

He blinked a couple of times and spoke out louder, "Sorry M- Err Erza !, I'll try to not be so formal from now on !" He looked back over at Lucy and laughed a bit,

"Your friends are all quite wacky..I really do love it."~ He started to stand up and stepped on the air, a small blue aura around his foot where he was stepping.

She stood up stretching. Lucy felt engulfed in the hoodie, she wrapped it closer around her torso smelling his scent. Yawning, she said, "Nakama are always the best." giving him a sleepy smile.

Soma lightly picked her up off of the edge, holding her in both of his arms, he took steps through the air as he traveled towards where he first met her, lightly asking.

"Where do you live I'll drop you off. His hoodie smelled of his scent mixed in with Strawberries and a small hint of gel.

Lucy leaned against him taking in his warmth, "There." She pointed to the nearby apartment. She was too tired to really understand what had just happened.

He opened the door to her room and she freed herself from his arms. "Want some tea, or anything?"

He looked over his shoulder and lightly shrugged taking her up on the offer. "I guess a drink wouldn't hurt but I don't wanna stay too long, after all I still gotta set up my new house and everything inside of it." He rubbed his white snowy hair, walking inside of her house.

She gave him a tired smile, "You can crash here since it's pretty late," She said making two cups of tea "I mean, you probably haven't set up your bed yet. So, you could chill on my comfy couch."

She said plopping herself down on the couch she described.

Soma sipped the tea, not wanting to be a bother so he tried to speak up, "A-Are you uh sure? I mean I don't want to cause you any problems at all sense this is only my first day here in this town.."

He messed with his fingers a little bit as he walked over to sit beside her.

Lucy unzipped the hoodie and set it nicely on the table in front of her. She then grabbed a blanket and pillow from a nearby closet.

"I don't care, as long as you're not some rapist or anything, it's all good." She handed him the blanket while she set the pillow at the foot of the couch.

He laughed a bit and snuggled into the warm blanket, lightly closing his eyes as his hair fell over his eyes. "Well if i was i'm pretty sure you would have been able to notice by now, besides I have three things that stop me from ever doing that.. Pride, a shy side, and morals."~

She stood up and grinned,"I'm glad to hear that. Well, I need a shower than I'm gonna go to bed...help yourself to anything." She said before departing from him.

He nodded his head and grabbed the pillow, using it to slide onto the arm of the couch resting his face into it, a soft sound escaped his lips as he cuddled into the blanket, almost like a ball, causing the blankets to get a bit warmer faster. "Alright thanks."

She undressed herself in the bathroom, while warm water poured out of the faucet. Steam erupted after a while filling the room with a calm vibe. Lucy sat down in the tub, feeling on cloud 9 a moan escaped her lips. She soaked for a while then washed up. Once she was finished she changed into a loose tank top and shorts. Then she walked outside to see her companion.

Soma looked asleep , his eyes shut lightly and his white snowy hair hanging down by his shoulder, his hand hanging over the side of the couch, His chest raising and falling to show he was still breathing steady. "..mm.."~ He continued to make soft sounds.

Lucy walked over the to him. She came to the conclusion that he was asleep. She made sure he was comfortable and then she put away the tea glasses.

With that she yawned and looked at the time...it was waaaaay too late. She turned out the lights, planted a kiss on Soma's forehead and ran into her room sprawling on her bed.

He blushed a bit in his sleep, rolling back over onto his side, his dream being altered a bit from her kiss, making him start to smile inside of his dream"~..mM.. o.."~ He mummered softly.

* * *

That's part one of this two-shot! Please ignore any mistakes/grammatical errors!


	2. Getting to know you?

Part 2/2...This is it!

~The next morning~

Lucy removed herself from her bed. It was too difficult because she'd only gotten about 4 hours of sleep the night before.

She yawned walking into the living room, being careful to not get a morning head rush. She walked in to find a handsome man on her couch.

Soon everything came back to her, the fight, the stars, the tea...everything. She grinned and walked into her kitchen to make herself some coffee.

Along the kitchen table there was already, one plate set out on the table, a mix of different types of breakfests on it.

There was pancakes, bacon, eggs and even dipped strawberries.

Soma's foot was lightly tapping the arm of the couch, it seemed like he woke up early this morning, already making breakfest, before laying back down.

She nearly fainted at the ovewhelming smell. She gazed longingly at the greesy bacon strips, her mouth watered at the sight of pancakes, and best of all...dipped strawberries, they were her favorite. She loaded her fork and tasted the sweet aroma's taste.

"Mhm...~" She moaned as the food touched her tongue.

He lightly covered his mouth, almost laughing, but he made sure to keep it in as he raised his voice up to speak towards Lucy.

"You enjoying the food Lucy?." he asked starting to sit up on the couch, his red eyes turning to capture her image in them, almost like a mirror.

"If you still want something else afterwords let me know , i don't really mind cooking anything in general just as long as you ask."

She still had her eyes closed when he spoke, "I'm in heaven.." She said completely ignoring him.

Lucy took one bite after another and soon her plate was empty. Unable to find any more food she opened her eyes to see the plate had been cleaned.

"Aww.." She sighed. Then Lucy looked up to see her friend has awoken, "Oh good morning!"

He had blinked a few times, noticing everything he just got done saying didn't stick even a inch inside of her head.

He laughed a bit and fixed the blanket out, folding it onto the couch, with the pillow on top, his scent lightly left on the blanket. He picked up the hoodie and wrapped it around himself, sliding his arms into his the long sleeves." Good morning."

She walked towards him and stared while he put on his hoodie. When he was done she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

It wasn't a bone-crushing hug, it was soft and full of the smell of bacon.

"Thank you...for basically running into me." She whispered closing her eyes.

He stood there for a second a bit confused why she was hugging him in the first place but...he didn't hate it, he lightly wrapped his arms around her and embraced her hug, giving her a soft and warm hug with a light nod of his head

"No problem..even if it was a accident i'm glad i got to meet ya.."

And with that he departed from her.

~TIME SKIP 6 MONTHS LATER~

It was a normal day in the guild. Lucy hand her head in her arms at the bar talking to MiraJane.

Natsu and Gray were arguing, Erza was eating cake, Wendy was FINALLY talking to Romeo, Elfman shouted out manly things, Cana and Makarov chugged their booze, and Soma was off dancing on the stage with a light red on his face, showing he had drank a little bit, he snickered and started to fall over, falling onto his back with a light chuckle coming out,

He had his snowy white hair a little bit further down his neck after letting it grow, and his red eyes were dazed, he seemed to be in a pretty good mood sense he wasn't this bold at first.

Lucy sighed watching him make a fool out of himself. She watched him fall with a giggle.

Mira looked down at Lucy smiling, she knew about the balcony from Erza a while ago...

"Lucy, do you want anything?" She asked in her angelic sweet voice.

"Mm," She said watching Soma, "Chocolate dipped strawberries...Those soud really good." She said.

Mira smiled and brought her what she wanted. Lucy picked a strawberry up and put it into her mouth."Mm~ That's delicious!~"

Soma got up and started to lightly brush the back of his head, although he had been with these people for a long time now, he still never really showed all of his magic potential or his power. but he did feel a closer bond to the guild and with Lucy, having taken her to a amusement park on that date.

He looked over at the time and lightly holds his eye, starting to walk towards the leader of fairy tail, nudging him slightly as he spoke. "Yoou know I can do a lot of special things with magic like..." He whispered into the drunk old mans ear and they both started laughing before gripping each others hand with a stern nod like brothers.

Lucy melted when she'd tasted those strawberries, she was actually drawing attention with her squealing and moaning everytime she'd taken a bite.

After she'd finished she watched Soma talking to Makarov..That got her thinking about him in general.

Their relasionship consisted of random dates, countless forehead goodnight kisses and some awkward moments when their teamates saw them together.

Lucy was lost daydreaming about him to even notice someone sat next the her.

"Lucy, has anyone ever told you, that when you stare its really creepy." Happy, the blue exceed said.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU DAMN CAT!" She shouted shooing him away frantically.

Soma looked over at Lucy when he heard her shouts. He laughed a bit and walked over patting happy's head.

"Hey Happy if you fly me around later i'll give you a fish." He snickered slightly knowing happy was the kind to do any favor for a fish.

"Hey Lucy I actually finished painting my room last night it's finally done, took a damn long time but now it's all perfect."

"Really?! That's amazing!" She said sitting up in her seat. "Can I come over and see it?" She asked. Normally she went over anyways, but today she was feeling nice...well as long as that damn cat stayed away.

He nodded his head, and stuck his finger up "Sure, but don't fall in love with my room after you see it, otherwise you'll probably wanna get stuck in there !" He joked around starting to head towards the big doors

"Anyways come over whenever you feel like it, I'm gonna go on my daily run, Later guys !" He waved rushing out.

Lucy waved back at him. "Whenever I want, huh..?" she quoted him. She slapped a couple Jewels on the couter top, then ran over to the request board. She grabbed a job with an easy task. "I'm taking this one!" She shouted running out the doors.

She fullfilled her quest in under 3 hours. "Okay, that should be enough time.." she thought to herself. With that she walked over the Soma's house.

It was a little bit later and Soma was laying on his couch, his house now set up, the floors tiles were checkered black and white and the walls were like a soft onyx. He had marbel counts and floor tiles over in his kitchen and even a room for a large indoor pool, he was set up for a good amount of time. "Ah..Lemonade really does taste best after it's mixed right."

Lucy walked up to the door and knocked. She could've barged, but it was nice being...nice...She tapped her foot anxiously and waiting for him to answer. Hmm,She thought, what's taking him so long..

He looked over at the door and raised his finger, turning it upside down with the door opening up slowly." Clear to come in."

She opened the door and inched in slowly. She admired his walls. "Beautiful..."She said.

Lucy walked towards him adjusting the strap on her backpack. "You did an amazing job, Soma.."

He smiled a bit and raised his slightly cut hands. "Thank you, but i paid a price for these efforts ! My blood is in this house now it's like my baby."

She let out a soft giggle, "Your baby, huh? Well," She said with a wry smile, "I'd be a shame if something happened to it."

With that she walked around the corner of his house with a mischievous grin.

He rushed to get up and jumped towards her tackling her with a worried look on his face.

"N-NOO!." He held onto her tightly as he could feel himself falling down, his red eyes staring off.

She fell down underneath him with an "oof". "Ugh, you're fat..."she said smiling and slightly squirming. Lucy looked up to his red eyes and grinned, "What's up?"

He sat up on her stomach and let out a yawn "Ohhh i'm fat? Well if that's the case i might just sit here for a while, after all you're comfy to sit on." He stuck his tongue out and spoke out. "But really no doing anything bad to this house."~

lShe sat up on her elbows grinning, "Bad, as if. I love your house too much. And really I'm comfy? Explain to me why I'm 'Comfy'" She tilted her head to the side cutely. "Hmm?"

He smirked and leaned down towards her face~" Explain, hmm, you really want me to?." He asked giving her a slight wink, his indexfinger pushing onto his lips.

She blushed at the distance between them, "Why would I ask you if I didn't want you to tell, hmm?"

Lucy said biting her lip. She traced his jawline with her index finger, "Tell me.." She said in a low whisper.

He decided to lower his tone down a bit, lowering his head down to her ear, his warm breath going against her skin down to her neck.

"Well.. your skin is smooth... the beautiful color reminds me of a soft pillow, your cutest feature though is your blush..so when I'm laying on you I guess I get to feel the comfy and easing feeling in me... How was that?."

Lucy blushed slightly. His warm breath tickled her neck giving her goosebumps.

After he was finished praising her she grinned placing a had on his chest and whispered hotly in his ear,"If the tables were turned,I bet your belly fat would be niiccee and comfy."

He made a slight kiss face looking over to the side. "Pfft you wish I had belly fat, I run too much for that don't you think?" He got off of her and smiled, moving his hand down to help her stand up, if she was willing to take it .

She exageratted her breathing when he stood up,"Gah..." Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled herself up quickly . With the momentum she placed a peck on his cheek. "Hmm, the color of these walls accent you very well..."

He blushed a bit and rubbed his cheek, turning to take her hand in his own.

He started hurrying up the stairs taking her with him, as he looked down to smile. "I'll show you something really awesome then!"

Lucy shireked at his aburptness, "What the hell?!" She shouted laughing at him. She hustled up the stairs gripping onto his hand blushing.

He pushed open the door to his room and athough nothing was moving the room looked like it was spinning around.

The walls were painted and so was the ceiling, it looked like walking directly into outer space. The ceiling seemed like it had white stars around that made for a small light that shined. "Shhh just look."

She walked into the center of the room, her jaw open,her eyes roaming the walls.

"Amazing.." she whispered. "Incredibly amazing!" he said louder."Soma, you're INCREDIBLE!" She turned around and hugged him tightly,"This room is absolutely stunning, how'd you do this?"

He had a blue face and a small little white ghost was coming out of his mouth as he was hugged tightly. But he came back when he started to point out five small points in the room, first the center of the ceiling and the four corners of the room.

"I'm using my magic in this room..although it's not mine anymore so much as I trapped five magic seals around this room that spread to each other and make the shapes around them move, my magic is used for three things in general."

He raised three fingers towards her and spoke out. "It's used as a way to create objects from magic, it's used to make portals and it's used for certain sealings." He nodded and smiled at her, slightly grabbing her hand. "Just watch."

She gripped his had utterly stunned, "What are you going to do?" she asked whispering.

He slightly bit his index finger to get a small dribble of blood. "Well I can only do seals with my blood ."

He makes a small mark on her hand that made it look like the skin on her palm was spinning in a circle.

"I have a few different type of seals... one of them is illusion sealing to make people see things in motion or even to hide something without effort." He points at her palm, " And you might not be able to see the mark sense your palm looks like it's spinning but if you wipe the blood away it will turn back to normal."

She stared at her palm trying to shake the illusion, "Woa..." Lucy said as she wipped the blood off her hand slowly watching it slowly come back to normal.

"Soma, I never knew you were this cool.." She said with a smile,"I mean you've always been awesome, but right now, I'm on the verge of just hugging the shit out of you." She laughed at the whole atmosphere, looking at everything.

He hid in the side of the wall and pointed at her , "Your hugs will kill me someday, I can't breath with you so close." He held his snowy white hair, staring towards her with a light smile under his jokish tone. "But i'm glad you like the things I can do it is pretty hard."

Lucy walked towards him smiling softly. She grabbed both of this hands and looked up to him.

"Remember when you showed me that cool trick on the balcony that night we met? Well ever since then, I've loved your magic, and the fact that you put so much work into this...makes me so happy." She gave him a heartfelt smile.

He was blushing much differenly then before, normally it would be something small but her smile right now had him starstruck.

Soma looked to the side, trying to avoid her gaze. "U-Um..t-thank you..it means a lot Lucy-chan." He had a deep smile along his lips, and looked like he was partially in thought."

She blushed, "Lucy-chan?" she put her hand on his cheek that was facing away from her. She moved his head to face her, softly running her fingers through his beautiful white hair she giggled.

"Why so formal all of the sudden?"

He leaned in to place his forehead against hers, staring at her blush with a slight hum in his voice. "Why all of a sudden?, I guess cause you're making me smile all of a sudden.'

She moved her hands down to his chest, her palms facing him. She smiled at him, "I guess you're making me smile too, Soma-san." Lucy bit her lip staring into his red eyes.

He stared into her hazel eyes and started to lean forward, feeling his heart beating a bit faster, his breathing slowing down slightly. "..Lucy-chan.."

"Hm?" She questioned fluttering her eyes closed. She leaned into him slowly meeting him halfway. Grazing his lips softly, feeling electricy coursing though her veins.

He halfway shut his eyes, feeling his lips having a small tingling feeling. He moved forward to kiss her smooth lips fully, his body getting small shivers along his spine.

She pressed her body against his, kissing him gingerly. Her hands found their way around his neck as she tilted her head to the side.

He tilted his head in the same way as her , and pulled his hands around her hips, locking his fingers together. He enjoyed the feeling of there lips slightly melding together, the moment causing him to push in a little deeper, savoring their moment.

Lucy felt a bubbling sensation in her throat the came up as he kissed her deeply, she moaned softly into the kiss making her blush.

Smiling she released from him to breathe. "Woah..."

Soma touched his lips lightly and stared at her, with a soft smile, trying to calm his own heartbeat down. "Y-Yeah, h-hehe.."

Her smiled disappeared, she was hypnotized.

Quickly she crashed her lips back onto his, feeling him in shock.

She released from him only seconds later. "Sorry, I've just been wanting to do that for a while now.." She blushed.

Soma blushed a darker shade and tightended the grip on her waist, pulling her down into another kiss, as if paying her back for the one she just gave him, his red eyes opened fully to stare at her. "..Oh? for how long now?"

She rolled her eyes around tilting her head thinking...Lucy locked eyes with him and leaned up to kiss him. Before touching his lips she whispered, "Ever since you said, "Woah miss you alright? ""

He blushed a darkened color and spoke out kinda slowly. "T-Thats when we first met though, Lucy-chan."~ He gulped a little bit as his snowy hair moved around his neck lightly.

"So then it's almost like you .." He stopped himself in his tracks and started to smile bigger."

Lucy smirked, "I've been patient, besides.." She grazed his lips once again,"...this is perfect."

He lightly nibbled on her bottom lip as they grazed. "I see it must have been a long wait for you then..sorry for that ."

She traced his chin softly,"Don't worry, it was all worth it.." She kissed him like they did the first time, hesitant, and full of emotion.

somaxsilk (5/12/14 11:34:07 PM): "~ He shivered again, letting out a soft hum. He placed one hand along her hip and held the other in her soft and smooth blonde hair, kissing her back just like the first time, a little slow to the start of it.~"

She angled her head to deepen the kiss moaning softly. She grazed her tongue over his teeth exploring his mouth. Doing so, she unconsiously speed up the kiss.

His eyes shut slowly and he started taking her in all the way, his chest pushing against hers. He raised his mouth a little bit and sucked on her tongue, tasting a small trace of her saliva at the same time.

"Mm~" She moaned louder into him. Allowing her hands to roam his chest, tracing each muscle. Her tongue explored his mouth, feeling every gap between his teeth.

He laced his tongue around hers every few seconds, starting to feel his head getting a bit cloudy with her touch, her scent inside of his head.

The way he kissed her drove her overboard.

She wanted to touch him, be next to him, smell him, be with him. Lucy, couldn't take the heat any longer she pulled away.

Panting she said, "I was just about to loose all sense of control." she put her head on his chest listening to his rapid heartbeat. "Let's just have this moment.."

He gulped down every sensation he was feeling, pushing it further down his throat until he could finally breath slowly. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders this time, letting his grip slide down to gently rub her hands. "Sounds good to me..we could use a break."

"How about some tea?" She asked in a small vulnerable voice.

Lucy grabbed his hand and started walking down stairs before he could even answer.

He followed behind her by force at first but then he was just going on by her side.

"You know this is my house right, what if i didn't even have tea?."

He said slightly nudging her side. "What kind do you want, I have Hazelnut, Honey, genamin, cream, herbel and sweet tea."

She grinned at his playfulness, "Honey, and psh...you always have tea." she said interlacing their fingers.

"Are we going to tell the guild?" she asked out of the blue

He closes his left eye and stares at her with the other one. " Honey it is, and isn't that also your choice?, so if you want to I don't mind" He stated out."

"Hmm.."She hummed. Lucy sat down on the little table he had in his dining room,

"How 'bout we just let them find out themselves, because they annoy me.."

He covered his mouth trying not to laugh, starting to brew the tea in the corner of the kitchen." Sounds fine to me but I know you really love all of them deeply.~" He then handed her a small cup.

Lucy took a sip of her warm tea. "I do love them..they can just get under your skin, right?" She finished her tea then checked the time. "Oh gosh, I've gotta get going..it's pretty late."

He looked over at the time and smiled, sitting across from her. "I guess that's true but they never bother me..and if you like you can stay the night"

Soma swung his knee into the table under his cup, sending it into the air. He raised his hand over and caught it, the moment his fingers wrapped around his cup, the chair was pushed into the table and he was off walking towards the upstairs.

She looked at him laughing, he always amazed her. "Stay the night, huh?" She contimplated her options. "Okay, but as long as I get to make breakfast...deal!" She shouted up the stairs

He chuckled a bit and called out "Well then let me show you to a room Lucy-chan." He obviously agreed to her terms and had decided it would be nice.

She put down her cup and ran up the stairs. Her steps echoing when she stomped.

"I get my own room?" She asked meeting up at the top. "Since when?!"

He smirked and spoke out. "Oh whenever you want it of course, I'm not one to make anyone sleep on a couch when I can actually do something myself."~ He took her hand and showed her past his door and towards a pure blood door.

She gripped his hand walking into the room. "What's in here?" She asked trying to peer in.

She stood on the tips of her toes glancing through the crack in door. She was unable to see in because it was too dark.

He placed his foot on the door and kicked it open, blinking three or four times before smiling slightly. "Welcome to the room I made for you." The room was painted a beautiful set of white, the ceiling looking like you were peering into a open garden and the walls had small red hearts that would float up to the top of the ceiling before moving back down to the bottom.

"Woah..." She said stepping into the room.

It was incredible, she gasped at the detail and beauty in one room.

"How long did it take you to make this?!" Lucy put a hand over her heart smiling towards him, "It's too much.."

He jumped back a little to give her some space and called out. "Well I made this one second so not as long as the first but a couple of months."

"Woa..." I can't believe that you would put that effort in for me...it's...inspiring." she said still in awe with the room.

How many times does he have to amaze her before she tays there for good.

He did a little wink towards her and gave her a soft smile. 'Well I'm heading to room now, enjoy your night ." He headed off towards his room with a slight chuckling in his voice.

She stopped staring at her room and turned towards him.

Halfway to his room she grabbed his forearm and pulled him towards her. Giving him a chaste kiss she smiled, "Goodnight."

He smiled lightly and leaned down to steal a soft but deep kiss from Lucy's lips, holding her there in place for a few seconds before raising his head to turn back around.

"Heh, Goodnight Lucy-chan."

And that's it! VIOLA...-bows like twice-

Okay, some tenses might be a little...messed up, but I tried to fix them all. Umm...yes I did that time skip, and I apologize.

Please R&R...Always stay frosty...because that's how I roll.

I should stop typing here.

Lools nope ^-^


End file.
